


Things That Aren't True

by QuickedWeen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, And a surprising lack of, Cats, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pet Caretaker Louis, Press and Tabloids, Prince Harry Styles, Public Relations Manager Nick, with a teensy tiny bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickedWeen/pseuds/QuickedWeen
Summary: When Louis takes a job as the palace pet-minder on a whim, he never expects to get a best friend out of it in the form of Prince Harry.A year later, someone has written a tell-all and is using it to blackmail the royal family. Louis never expects that their observations will change his life forever.





	Things That Aren't True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishiplouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplouis/gifts).



> This was the cutest prompt ever - hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title is from the song "Make it Up to You" by Julia Michaels.

“We’re so glad to have you working with us here, Louis.” The affable man named Liam smiled at Louis as they moved down the ornate corridor.

Louis did his best to take in everything around him, convinced he was in some kind of fever dream. “Sure, thanks. I have to say, it was an odd interview process.” 

“As you know, we have to do stringent background checks, even for something like this job.” Liam realized what he said, and rushed to reassure Louis. “Not to minimize your job, it’s just something that most people wouldn’t expect to be so rigorous an application process.”

“Relax, mate. I understand what you mean,” Louis held in a laugh. 

Liam wasn’t that far off; as the newly designated Royal Pet Caretaker, Louis understood why he needed to be screened, but he was still going to be scooping kitty litter. His job wasn’t necessarily vital to the running of the country.

They didn’t tell him how many pets he would be looking after before he started, but he figured it was the palace. So, maximum a few dogs and a few cats. Maybe a goldfish? Whatever they threw at him would be easier than taking care of all his siblings, so he could handle it.

Louis had thought about becoming an actual veterinarian but the program was costly and he needed to work to help support his family, so he had taken night courses here and there hoping to find a job in a vet office. That had fit him for awhile, but then a post popped up for the Royal Pet Caretaker. One night, after he had a little bit too many pints at the pub with Zayn, he had applied for the position, figuring there was no harm in at least putting his name forward.

There had been three interviews and at least two separate background checks that he knew of, but they gave him the offer.

When he looked over the pay, hours, responsibilities, he decided he might as well try it.

Liam turned a corner off the main hallway, and Louis was faced with a part of the palace that felt much smaller, more tucked away. 

“These are the prince’s apartments,” Liam showed Louis through the rooms before bringing him to the small kitchen and attached pet room. “Are you ready?”

He pushed through the door and Louis was definitely not ready. There were ten water bowls and ten empty food bowls all lined up in a row with names like “Misty,” “Oscar,” “Ashes,” and “Tigger” written on the outside.

“The prince has  _ ten _ dogs? That will certainly be a challenge.” Louis exclaimed loudly as he counted the bowls again. His mind was whirling with recipes for homemade dog treats he was sure he had seen somewhere on Pinterest once. He was going to get so much exercise chasing after so many dogs. And he was going to have to pick up so much dog shit.

“Erm. Well. No, he actually--” Liam was cut off by a high pitched “ _ Meow _ ” coming from the other side of the far door.

“Cats.” Louis said, flatly. “It’s cats, isn’t it.”

Liam at least had the decency to look a little sheepish. “Yeah. Cats,” he said resignedly as he crossed through the empty room to open the other door. When he did, all they could see was empty hallway, not a cat in sight. Because it was a cat, and had probably changed its mind.

Louis loved all animals, but definitely would have preferred the chaos of ten dogs.

His mind was beginning to adjust to this new information and process the idea of taking care of ten cats and what that would or would not entail, but there was still a question weighing heavily on his mind.

“Liam, I don’t mean any disrespect, to anyone, but these are  _ all _ the prince’s cats?” Liam nodded, so Louis continued. “The prince, who has a different Victoria’s Secret model on his arm every night at every posh club in London, has ten cats?”

Liam’s brow furrowed over his nose. “Well, if you actually look closely, most of those pictures are all from the same night taken as he goes from club to club, then run separately in the tabloids when they think they haven’t published anything about him in awhile.”

Louis scoffed. “The prince is a crazy cat lady.” 

“Heeyyyy.” The drawn out word came from the now very much not empty hallway where the phantom mewl had originated.

Louis’ cheeks went hot as he cursed his lack of brain to mouth filter. Standing in the doorway was the prince, who Louis had just insulted. Kind of. 

Louis had admired pictures of the prince for years; he couldn’t help it if he had been discovering his sexuality right as the prince - who was only two years younger than him - seemed to hit a growth spurt. A few years ago the prince’s shoulders had broadened, his legs had lengthened, and his bum filled out his polo uniform a bit better, but he still had these adorable little love handles - Louis was getting off track.

The prince was still looking at him. It made sense that he was there, they were in his wing after all, but Louis hadn’t expected to see him. He thought the prince would be too busy with important state meetings, or a charity luncheon or something.

Stupidly, Louis had never considered the whole royalty aspect of his new job… at the palace.

“Your Highness,” Liam nodded stoically.

“Your Liamness,” the prince gave a miniscule bow in response, corner of his mouth quirked up in a cheeky grin.

At the prince’s address, Liam’s face twitched a bit like he was holding in his own smile while trying to maintain an air of formality. This looked like a practiced routine, and Louis felt a bit like he was intruding.

The prince dropped his smile and suddenly turned his full attention on Louis, “And who might you be?”

Liam jumped into action before Louis could introduce himself; “Your Highness, this is Louis Tomlinson, he’s the new pet caretaker.”

“Ah, I see,” The prince hummed and nodded in response. “Pet caretaker,” he stared at Louis very intently. “I assume that means you’ve been thoroughly vetted.”

Both Liam and Louis inhaled in their rush to assure His Royal Highness that only the best would be taking care of his beloved pets, but before either one of them could say anything, Louis caught the prince’s eye. He still looked quite serious, but Louis prided himself on being able to read people, and there was the tiniest hint of mischief in his stare.

Then it hit Louis what the prince had said and he choked out a laugh. “You do talk some shit don’t you? That was terrible, mate.”

Liam gaped at Louis and his apparent lack of manners before the prince’s face cracked and he began to giggle as well. “What?” When neither the prince nor Louis explained the joke, Liam’s gaze bounced back and forth between the two of them.

“Get it, Liam? Vetted?” The prince raised his eyebrows with the goofiest grin on his face. 

Finally, Liam’s confusion melted. “Oh, God.”

Louis and the prince made eye contact, grinning at each other through Liam’s realization and exasperation at the horrible joke.

“I’m Harry, by the way.” The prince held out his hand for Louis to shake, and Louis took it without thinking about the proper protocol for that sort of thing. He supposed he should start learning just in case he were to meet anyone else from the family.

“Louis, again,” he nodded. They shared another look before Harry broke it, offering to show Louis around so that he could properly care for all of the cats.

Louis smiled, nodded, and indicated that Harry should lead the way. As he watched the prince move with a relaxed ease down the hall, Louis thought about just how different his life was about to become.

 

_**One Year Later** _

Oscar wandered into the small parlor where Louis was laid out across a chaise with his feet propped up. He chirped from his place on the floor a few times to make sure Louis knew he was there before hopping straight up onto Louis’ chest.

Louis dragged his hand down Oscar’s spine. “Yeah, thanks for the warning.” He winced as Oscar’s claws dug through the thin weave of his jumper. “Where do you think Harry is, darling?” Louis asked the cat. “He was supposed to be back hours ago.”

Since his first day working at the palace Louis and Harry had become virtually inseparable. Louis had never before had a friend that he connected with so immediately. His job never felt like a job, it felt like going over to his best friend’s house to hang out and mind the cats. Which it was.

Today, as soon as Louis arrived for breakfast, Harry had huffed and puffed about a last minute meeting with the palace public relations team. Harry was mild mannered most of the time, so when he was upset it was usually fairly significant. Louis assumed it was about having to see the PR team because Harry hated them. Harry wasn’t closeted in the strictest sense, but he hadn’t ever answered a question about his sexuality, and most of his friends were young, attractive women. The public had reached their own conclusions and the palace PR team was more than happy to coast along without saying anything.

Louis tapped out of Instagram with the intention of texting Harry for the third time when the man in question barged through the door.

“Hey, you’re back. What took so long?” Louis asked, grinning up at Harry sideways.

“Nothing,” Harry bit out before passing through the parlor down the hallway that led to his own bedroom without another word. When he reached his bedroom he shut the door firmly. 

He shut Louis out. 

Louis was shocked, and tried his best to tamp down the hurt that threatened to rise up from his gut. The PR team must have just been extra taxing today. They loved to try and sign Harry up for appearances that he didn’t want to participate in. Harry just wanted to be left alone.

Usually, though, that meant in private alone  _ with _ Louis. Without a locked door between them.

Louis sat staring at the door for another few heartbeats before Oscar started meowing again after having been so rudely unseated.

The cats. It was time to feed the cats. Misty, drawn by Oscar’s meowing, came through the door as well. Tigger loved Harry’s window seat and was probably in the room with him, and Louis wasn’t sure what to do. Did he knock on the door? Or was Harry just waiting for Louis to leave to let Tigger out.

Still feeling hurt, Louis got up and made his way to the cat room. He filled each bowl up with food and water dutifully, the same way he had for the last year, blinking back tears.

Not sure what to do with himself, he locked the cat room behind him and left the building earlier than he had in months, as if he was actually finishing a work day.

Usually he and Harry would hang out and watch Netflix, or Harry would have to go out for a night of rotating outfits and paparazzi shoots while he let Louis stay behind in his apartments and watch Netflix by himself. 

Sometimes Louis lamented his diminishing social life, but his best friend was a prince, so they couldn’t exactly go out to his local for a pint, and he found it wasn’t really worth hanging out with his other friends without Harry. Sure, he loved them, but they weren’t Harry.

Louis waved to the evening security guard as he exited the staff entrance and made his way down the train. He was in the middle of rocking out to the new Imagine Dragons song when the audio cut out indicating he had received a message. He had a new email to his staff account: “HOUSEHOLD STAFF MEETING” jumped out at him in bolded letters marked as urgent. It was scheduled five days from then, first thing Friday morning. That was odd, they almost never met as an entire staff. Louis was fairly certain there had only been one other meeting in the entire year he had been at the palace.

Shooting off a quick text to Liam, Louis confirmed he would be at the meeting, and also asked after what it was about. Liam didn’t immediately respond, so Louis opened a new message to Harry before he paused. 

Given the timing there was a very strong possibility that the topic of the meeting was what made Harry upset and Louis had fretted and overreacted for nothing. Or, Harry could be mad at Louis specifically. Nevertheless, the compulsion to poke at the wound and try and make it better overtook Louis. He swallowed down his nerves decided to word his message carefully.

**Louis** : Headed home. U okay?

There was no immediate response from Harry either, so he pocketed his phone and kept walking. He decided to try and not look at it until he got to his flat. A watched phone never vibrated, or something like that.

 

By the time Louis entered the palace the next morning, it was clear Harry was avoiding him, and Louis was mad enough that he was itching for a confrontation. 

His text message last night had been read, and Harry had left him on read receipts to make it perfectly clear that he was not answering for a reason. 

Well, tough shit. It was Louis’ turn to huff and puff around the cat room in anger now as he slammed food containers down on the counter with an astounding lack of precision. He was a cat minder though, so it also had the effect of scaring off some of his charges with the loud noises. They would come back when the food went down.

When he was done, he stomped to Harry’s bedroom and knocked on the door. 

No answer.

“Harry!” Louis knocked again. “I know you’re in there!”

Still no answer. 

“I’m coming in!” Louis expected the door to be locked, but it gave way easily and he stumbled into the room, faced with Harry clad in only his boxers starfished on the bed.

“Go away,” Harry said, hoarsely. 

Louis took stock of his splotchy face and red rimmed eyes. “No, what’s wrong.”

“Nothing that concerns  _ you _ ,” Harry replied tightly sitting up to glare at Louis. 

Louis was shocked. “What the fuck, Harry?” Harry had never once spoken to him with such hostility.

“Get out!” Harry yelled, angrier than Louis had ever seen him before, but there was a sadness to his eyes.

“Why? What did I do?” Louis demanded.

“You’re really going to make me say it?” Harry spat out.

“Of course I am,” Louis yelled, gesturing wildly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Harry vaulted off the bed, grabbed a crumpled up piece of paper and threw it at Louis.

“‘ _ Fly on the Wall: A Year with the Royal Family _ ’ That doesn’t sound familiar to you at all? Hmm?” Harry’s eyes were blazing now as Louis unfurled the piece of paper.

Still confused, he looked at the piece of paper in his hands. He recognized a palace memo quickly, but the words on the page barely sunk in as he skimmed through them. Words like “staff,” “exposé,” and finally “publish.”

Someone was writing a tell-all book about working in the palace. The brief said that they had been living and working as a part of the household for the last year, and they were now shopping the manuscript around to various major publication houses around town.

And Harry thought it was Louis. That realization shot through Louis with painful accuracy.

“You can’t be serious,” Louis whispered.

“Can’t be--? Louis. A year. You’ve worked here a year, had the most access of any new employee--”

“Yeah, Harry, but I’m your  _ friend _ we hang out almost every day, why would I possibly do this? How could I do this? I barely see other parts of the palace outside this wing, I’m here all the time, when could I have written a full manuscript?” The betrayal Louis felt at Harry’s accusation was threatening to take over, but he kept trying to remind himself that Harry was hurt and he felt cornered and anxious about being exposed to the world. 

He could tell that his reasoning had taken some of the wind out of Harry’s sails, so he decided to keep pushing to try and talk him down a bit more.

“Harry, is this what the Household meeting is about?”

Harry clammed up again, but nodded. “We’re being blackmailed.”

“Blackmailed?” Louis asked.

“They have the pages ready to go and are going to publish it unless we pay.”

“So nothing has been released yet?” Louis asked, spirits lifting.

“I don't know, has it?” Harry challenged again but he had lost some of his zeal. 

“Oh, give it a rest, Harry, you know I didn't do this.”

“How do I know, Lou? How?” His voice broke on the last word from what Louis was sure was a night of crying and anxiety. His heart ached for Harry and how violated he must feel. To not have the security of privacy - something Harry valued so highly - in his own home must have been devastating when he found out. 

Louis had to risk bodily harm if it meant comforting Harry. He took a chance and threw his arms around Harry's neck. They had hugged before and Louis had seen Harry half dressed before, but the two hadn't ever happened at the same time. 

Louis did his best to ignore Harry's state of undress as he felt him relax into the hug. He stroked his hand back and forth across the strong muscles of Harry's back doing his best to drain some of the tension in Harry's body. He could feel Harry’s chest began to rise and fall rapidly and could feel tears soak through his jumper. 

“That’s it,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry had an uncanny ability to shrink down into Louis’ body despite the few inches he had on him in height. “Let it out,” he cooed. Slowly and carefully he guided Harry’s body so that they were sitting on the edge of Harry’s bed in the tangle of blankets.

Eventually, Harry lifted his head from Louis’ shoulder, wiping furiously at the corners of his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Lou. I know what you said, but I have to ask,” Harry paused and took in a shaky breath, “Did you do this?”

Louis shook his head, “No, Haz. I would never. I swear.” He reached over and linked Harry’s fingers with his. 

Harry kept up his staring contest for another moment before he finally dropped it letting his shoulders slump a bit more. “Okay,” he said softly.

Louis wasn’t sure if that meant he believed in his innocence or not.

 

While they had gotten over the initial hurdle of Harry’s suspicion and anger, a few days later, their friendship was still in a fairly delicate place. They hung out a few times during the week, but they were careful with each other. Careful to not get too close to hot button issues that they usually talked about openly. Things like privacy, and being forced to have a night out, or meetings with the PR team. But as the prince, those were all things that Harry had once vented to Louis about.

It wasn’t quite awkward, but it also wasn’t completely comfortable either.

Finally, Friday morning dawned. Louis still had to feed the cats before he needed to head to the meeting and that was where Harry found him.

“Lou, I have to run to the PR office before they start the meeting. Apparently they’ve gotten ahold of some of the pages.”

“Pages? Of the book?” Louis asked as Tigger strolled into the room, tail held up proudly, leaving the sanctuary of Harry’s room for food.  _ Only _ for food.

“Yeah,” Harry replied over his shoulder, audibly crunching on some toast as he left.

The door slammed behind him, leaving Louis alone with the cats, again. “Alright, then.” Louis said to himself as he finished up.

After he had cleaned and he made his way through the maze of corridors to the large meeting room he was only five minutes behind Harry. Maybe ten at most.

When he entered the meeting room, Harry and his sister were sitting down at the front of the room with one of the PR coordinators named Nick or something. Louis wasn’t completely sure. All he knew was that he didn’t like him.

Gemma, the princess, looked smugger than Louis had ever seen before, while Harry just looked embarrassed. They were whispering to each other while everyone else filed in, but when Gemma saw Louis her eyes lit up and she started snickering.

That was odd.

Louis didn’t talk to Gemma that much, she was usually off doing her own thing, or visiting her boyfriend in graduate school in Copenhagen. So he definitely had no idea why she had reacted to him so drastically.

The rest of the staff was abuzz with rumor and speculation; Louis always forgot just how much information he knew or got in advance as Harry’s best friend.

Once everyone settled, Nick stood up to address the room.

“Thank you all for coming today. As some of you may have heard, there’s a reason we’ve gathered you all here.” He paused for drama, and Louis really could kill him for being so insensitive. Didn’t he know how much all of this was killing Harry? “We have a mole in our midst.”

Louis hadn’t realized the announcement could get worse. God, Nick sounded like he was in an old black and white detective movie. And not in a charming way.

Nick’s dramatics did have their desired affect, the entire room came back to life again, people turning to their neighbors to gossip about who it could possibly be. Louis didn’t have any other confidant on staff, his was sitting up at the front of the room still. When Louis looked, Harry was staring at him. As soon as their eyes met, Harry turned away and his blush deepened. Gemma brought her hand up to her mouth to hide another laugh.

Puzzled, Louis turned his attention back to Nick. 

“We will be conducting an internal investigation and will speak to everyone individually over the course of the next few days. Your supervisors know, and will be sure that your position is covered in your absence if necessary. That’s all.” With a final nod, he turned his back on the room and said something quietly to Harry. Harry shook his head before making a hasty exit, dragging Gemma behind him.

“Louis?” Nick called from the front of the room. Everyone who hadn’t exited out into the hallway yet stopped and turned to stare at him. “You’re first.” Louis could have heard a pin drop in the room.

The rest of the employees slowly started to move again, keeping an eye on him as they went. When only Nick and Louis were left in the room, Louis turned to him. “Was that really necessary?”

Nick shrugged, “Sorry mate, needed a scapegoat. We know it wasn’t you and we want the person who is actually responsible to get comfortable enough that they slip up.”

Louis’ heart lifted at Nick’s assessment of the situation. “How do you know it wasn’t me?”

The corner of Nick’s mouth lifted up into a smirk and Louis got the feeling he had played right into the press secretary’s hand. “Harry said he trusted you, and then later we got the pages and they confirmed all of our suspicions. Let’s just say, I don’t think you would have written some of these things about yourself.”

Louis immediately reached for the paper. They had written about him in the manuscript? Him? The royal cat minder? What was interesting about him?

“Me? They wrote about me?” 

Nick finally handed the packet over to him, “See for yourself.”

_ “...It’s nigh on impossible to catch the prince red handed sneaking his supposed supermodel girlfriends in and out of the palace each night. I never managed to in the year I was there. The open secret amongst the staff of the palace is the futility of these women hanging off of him and trying to get the prince’s attention.  _

_ Will any particular leggy brunette or tall willowy blonde ever win the prince’s heart? Unlikely, given the amount of time he spends with his best friend and pet minder L-- Tomlinson. It is clear to any outside oberserver; their love is true and very passionate, and no paparazzi picture with the “next big runway sensation” has, or ever will, manage to drive a wedge between the two of them. Sorry ladies! Even if there has not been an announcement, the prince is officially off the market…” _

Louis had stopped breathing. The paper floated out of his hands towards the floor. 

“I really wish the two of you had told me about this development. We can definitely spin this. We’ll have to work with Harry on a strategy of course, but I think the announcement should be easy if we plan it meticulously.” Nick had his back to Louis and was busy gathering up his things.

“But we’re not-- I mean, Harry isn’t--” Louis couldn’t manage to string two thoughts together. Harry. The prince. In love. With him.

Harry had seen these pages. He knew. That was why he was blushing so profusely and why Gemma was laughing. Harry must have thought that Louis set this up, and that’s why Gemma was enjoying herself at their expense.

This was going to make hanging out with Harry even more awkward now. Except maybe not, because they certainly weren’t in love with each other. Not the way the mysterious author implied. They could definitely laugh it off and put it all behind them. 

The section they had seen was just a small part of the book, so the royal family surely had much bigger fish to fry at the moment than a misinterpreted relationship between best friends.

They were closer than most best friends, sure. They cuddled on the couch watching Netflix, but that was just comfort. Louis stayed over a few times, and he liked to sleep in Harry’s bed with him because a lot of the cats did too, and that was technically his job - to mind the cats. The were affectionate with each other, too, but that was just about being open with their friendship. 

They understood each other’s humor. Well, Louis’ humor, Harry’s dad jokes were stupid. But Louis’ always laughed anyway to make him feel better. He wanted Harry to feel good about himself all the time. There was so much bullshit in the media about Harry and his friends or Harry and Gemma; Louis always considered it his own personal mission to make Harry feel better. Put a smile on his face. Because when Harry smiled his dimples caved in and the whole room lit up around him. His eyes were always a radiant green and they sparkled in the light…

Fuck. 

He was in love with his best friend. 

Louis groaned and put his head in his hands. “Oh my God, Nick, why didn’t anyone tell me?!”

“Why didn’t anyone tell you what? That you’re in love with Harry? We didn’t think you would be stupid enough to ignore it.” Nick smirked at him again.

Louis rolled his eyes, but pushed himself away from the table forcefully. “I think I need to talk to Harry.” He spun on his heel and walked swiftly down the corridor back to Harry’s rooms.

“Yeah you do! Then talk to me!” Rang out down the corridor. 

The longer it took, the more desperate Louis got until finally he was jogging and ripping the door to Harry’s wing open, almost breaking his door in the process.

“Lou!” Harry exclaimed, some milk from his second breakfast sloshing over the rim of the bowl in his hand. Louis reached for the overly full bowl, and set it down on the table, gesturing towards the seat to show Harry that he wanted him to eat so the cereal didn’t get soggy. His movements must have been jerky and stilted, though, because Harry just stared at him, concerned.

“You saw the pages,” Louis blurted out. 

Harry froze with his spoon halfway from the bowl. He stuffed the bite in his mouth, then very carefully avoided eye contact with Louis, nodding into his cereal.

Louis couldn’t stand the silence. “Well, what do you think?”

Harry swallowed the first bite of cereal before stuffing another bite in very quickly. Still avoiding Louis’ question.

Louis was too high on adrenaline to let this go. With a forced casual tone, he kept going; “Personally, I think I’m in love with you, and I didn’t realize until right now when it was staring me in the face in black and white. How about you?”

To Harry’s credit his cheeks puffed out a little in shock, but he didn’t choke on his cereal at all. Only a few droplets of milk dripped out of the seam of his mouth. Which formed a picture that was entirely too naughty for such a serious conversation.

Harry still didn’t say anything, but he did finally meet Louis’ gaze, and with a mouthful of cereal he nodded very slowly.

“You’re nodding. Does that mean you’re in love with me too?” Harry’s timid nodding continued, but this time he swallowed they rest of what was in his mouth.

“Lou,” Harry said brokenly. 

And that was it. All Harry had to say was Louis’ name, and Louis understood. He had no idea how long Harry had known or been aware of his feelings. How much earlier Louis should have realized, but his ignorance and hesitation ended now. 

Louis reached over, pushed the cereal bowl to one side, and pulled Harry back from the table far enough that Louis could straddle his thighs in the chair.

“You’re my best friend, Harry,” He started, bringing his hand up to caress Harry’s beautiful jawline and run his fingers through the close cropped sides of Harry’s hair. “But you’re also so much more than that.” He ran his fingers along Harry’s cheekbones.

Finally, he leaned in and kissed Harry’s lips.

Harry tasted sweet, like the Honey Nut Cheerios that he had been eating; he tasted shocked with his mouth hanging open which made Louis giggle a bit, but mostly he just tasted like Harry.

And Harry tasted like the future.

 


End file.
